Adding and Editing Content
This wiki will always be a work in progress, and improvements by anyone are appreciated. Don't worry if you're not familiar with the wiki system--it is very easy to edit or expand content, add pages, etc. And don't worry about messing anything up--Fandom keeps revision logs of all changes and records of pages before edits--anything done can easily be repaired or even undone. Too Complicated If any of the below is too complicated, or you want to add an AAR or something that just doesn't fit, just add a blog post by clicking Create Blog Post in the top right corner, and start typing. Editing Fandom offers two different editors--the Visual Editor, which is the default, and the Source Editor. I would strongly encourage people to use the latter as it makes adding tooltips and info icons much easier. If you click Edit or Add Page with the Visual Editor, there's 3 bars with a down arrow towards the top right next to the Cancel button--clicking on that will allow you to open the Source Editor. Or even better, go to and change your default editor to Source Editor. The only things you really need to know using the Source editor are: (1) You create headings by placing something like " My Heading " on a line by itself, where the number of = signs determines the level of the heading--so " My Heading " is a top level heading, " My Sub-heading " is one level below, all the way down 6 = signs. (2) The way to include tooltips, info icons, etc., is by typing something like . If no tooltip by that name exists, that will simply be replaced by "Production" in the text. If it does exist, it will add an icon in front of it if it does exist; a link to the appropriate page; and a tool tip when users hover over it. Capitalization and plurality of the text displayed will follow what you typed after "tt|". Anything you think might have a tooltip now or in the future use that with--if one doesn't exist yet, we can add one, and in the meantime it will be just as if you typed "Production" by itself. Adding Pages Please do! The only difference with adding pages is you need to provide a link to it somewhere so people can get to it. You create a link with "Display Text"<>, where my page is just the name of the page you created--you don't need a full URL, just the page name. You can add a link to an existing page or to an appropriate place on the main page. Only admins can add it to the menu at the top of the screen, but we're happy to come behind you to do that, and if you're serious about helping out just ask to be made an admin--it doesn't carry any extra responsibilities, and you're not having to moderate forums, it just gives you access to editing more things--like the top menu, but also the CSS style page, etc. Where to Help Any content you think would be helpful that isn't there, add it. Anything that does exist that is wrong, correct it. Anything that could use expanding on, expand it. Anytime you see a link in red, that's a page that doesn't exist--and needs to. Click on the link and you'll be given an option to create page--by all means do so and add some content to it. Many pages are just "stubs"--a brief but not very helpful blurb needing filling out. You can find the pages under Helping Out/Stubs. Adding Data Adventurous uses can add new technologies, tool tips, table definitions, etc. by seeing Data Modules. Category:Helping Out